When Pigs Fly
by Lady Feather
Summary: Chapter 4: Final chapter. The dust has settled, emotions have leveled, and things are returning to a more stable setting. Language and adult themes. Timeline is 2.5 years after Volume 7. Characters are property of Ms. Matoh, lucky her.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline: midway between Vol 7 and Like Like Love**

**My extreme thanks to Loki-the-Fraud for the information about La Guardia and to Brit_Columbia for the extensive beta work on this, even if I did ignore a few of her excellent suggestions. Luv you guys!**

Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. Murdock and the perps are mine, as are all errors.

**When Pigs Fly**

Dee looked at Ryo with confusion. Ryo sat at his kitchen table looking positively uncomfortable, his left arm placed on the table, a cast covering from the palm of his hand to just above his left elbow.

"I just fell and broke my wrist. Can't we just leave it at that?" Ryo really looked chagrined. Belatedly, he realized that was exactly what he shouldn't have said.

One of Dee's eyebrows shot up. There was an interesting story here. One that he needed to know. Something that his gorgeous little Ryo had done that he wasn't supposed to do. Bending over to rest his elbow on the table, he propped his chin in his hand and leaned closer to Ryo's face. "Not after that comment. HOW did you fall and break your wrist?"

Ryo was looking everywhere but at Dee. He couldn't tell him, it was too embarrassing. But as luck would have it, Bikky had overheard the conversation and was headed toward the kitchen. And he was laughing. Could things get any worse?

"Be quiet Bikky. And stop laughing. Please?" He may as well have been talking to the walls for all the good that did. Bikky ignored him and continued into the room.

Dee's eyes went from Ryo to Bikky. Bikky would rat Ryo out - for a price. Dee turned gleefully toward the boy, "Bikky! You know, don't you? You must, or you wouldn't be laughing so hard."

_When Dee finds out I'll never hear the end of it._ Trying once more to keep his secret a bit longer, he turned to his adopted son. "Bikky, if you know what's good for you - you will NOT say a word."

Dee straightened, pulled out his wallet, and waved a $20 in the direction of said child. "Twenty bucks, Bik, no strings attached. What's the deal here?"

With one last futile hope to keep Bikky from exposing his stupidity, Ryo shouted, his voice tinged with exasperation, "BIKKY!"

Grabbing the $20, Bikky backed out of Ryo's reach. "Thanks Dee. He fell off the monkey bars at the playground." Bikky was still giggling as he left the apartment, announcing he was headed out to the movies.

Dee was surprised, not expecting such an answer, but it sure did explain Ryo's humiliation. He turned, focusing his attention on the reddening face of the man before him.

Ryo lowered his head to the tabletop - he could feel the redness spreading fast - trying desperately to hide that fact from Dee. He waited for the laughter to begin, but oddly it didn't. All he heard was a single chuckle.

He had known it would be hopeless to keep this from Dee, but he would have liked to have gotten at least 24 hours of peace before the torment started. And to have been able to tell Dee himself, in his own words, maybe making it sound a bit more adult - not that he actually thought he could. He slowly lifted his head to look toward Dee. Dee was standing over him, smiling of course, the amused laughter glittering in his eyes.

Dee hadn't seen Ryo this red since they first started dating. "What, pray tell, were you doing on the monkey bars? Aren't you a bit old for that? Thirty-something?" Turning the chair around to brace it against the table, Dee sat down next to Ryo and leaned sideways, as close to Ryo as he could get. Ryo had no other choice but to look at Dee. He still had that know-it-all smirk on his face, merriment dancing in his eyes, and Ryo knew that the taunting was about to begin.

Bracing his left hand on Ryo's thigh, he leaned forward to rest his right arm on the back of Ryo's chair. "You know, I can think of a few other ways to get some exercise, and a whole lot more enjoyable too. And if you want to hang from something I could cuff you to the shower rail and entertain you…."

"DEE!" _Good Lord, the man has a one-track mind!_ "Th-that's not why I was on the monkey bars. I was trying to show Bikky how I used to exercise on them as a kid. I guess I lost my grip and, well, down I went. I tried to break the fall but broke my wrist instead. At least it's my left arm that's incapacitated; I'll still be able to do things, albeit one-handed."

"Hm," Dee tried looking serious by stroking his chin with his left hand, but Ryo knew it was just an act. The mischief was still glittering brightly in his eyes, and the hand had now returned to his thigh.

"Since you are incapacitated here, I guess I'll just have to offer my services to help you out. You're gonna have difficulties with even the littlest tasks. Guess I'll have to stop over early every day and help you dress. Pulling up those boxers won't be easy. All those shirt buttons are going to be near impossible. Fixing your tie - out of the question. Maybe I'll even have to stay overnight to assist you with any overnight 'problems' that arise? And you're not gonna be able to bathe properly, so I'll have to help keep you clean - can't have my partner known as a dirty cop." Dee's eyes just glowed with the last line.

Ryo knew all too well where this was going. Already Dee's fingers were tracing circles on the back of his neck, causing all the wrong, or was it all the right, reactions in Ryo's body. Dee's other hand was creeping up his thigh and inward. Ryo reached down with his one good arm and tightly grabbed Dee's hand, stopping it just short of it's intended goal.

"I'm pretty sure I will be able to manage without your questionable assistance. There will be a few inconveniences, but I do believe that I can muddle through for a few weeks. Bikky can help me with any dressing problems. If anything important comes up, I'll be sure to let you know."

Dee glanced down at Ryo's crotch and snickered. "Looks like something important has already come up. Shall I take care of it for you?" He then leaned forward and kissed Ryo, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders and holding him tight. Dee felt the hold on his wrist slacken, and immediately took advantage. He suddenly had Ryo in a position he could do nothing about, not that he thought Ryo _**really**_ wanted to change things at this point. Not with the sounds issuing from his gorgeous mouth and the gyrations of his expressive body. And Bikky had gone out. Dee knew he had him, and was busy calculating the best way to get him out of his clothes and into the bed without hurting his arm. Hell, even the floor would do right now.

#=#=#=#=#

Ryo was in a sour mood. After having to deal with Dee about his broken arm -_how did he seduce me so quickly - am I really that easy?_ - he now had to deal with the CI department and the rest of the precinct. He patiently smiled through all the jokes about, 'did you have to hit Dee that hard to get him to leave you alone?', 'getting a bit violent in your old age', 'who'd you hit, Dee or the Commish?', 'I guess she did mean no', 'Ryo - police brutality?', 'what's the other guy look like?', and all the other sad and bad clichés they could dredge up. It had been a long week.

About the only one who seemed seriously concerned about his condition was Commissioner Rose, and that did little to help Ryo's mood. The undercurrents of sexual harassment were strongly there, but thinly disguised as 'helping out'. Both Rose and Dee were so much alike when it came down to their personal dealings with him it wasn't funny. Except, for some reason, he didn't mind it at all when it was Dee.

The morning had been absolutely crazy: reports of odd things stolen, streakers in the park, toilet-papered trees, men in string bikinis buying feminine products in the grocery stores. All sorts of odd occurrences. It wasn't full moon but it seemed that the crazies were out in full force. But fall classes at the local colleges and universities just started; and sorority/fraternity pranks are legend on any college campus. Luckily, the new term only rarely coincided with a full moon.

Ted wandered into the Laytner-MacLean office holding a faxed report in his hands. "Yo guys, remember that report of stolen pigs we got this morning? Well, they've been found. And you ain't gonna like where. Seems that they're wandering around La Guardia as we speak. The Chief wants to see you guys in his office, pronto!"

Both Dee and Ryo groaned in unison. They both knew what that meant - **they** had to go to the airport. Since Ryo had broken his arm they had nothing but crap assignments when they were sent out together. This was a perfect example. Ryo had mostly been chained to his desk, a situation that Dee was taking advantage of to the max. Since he still had to go out on calls with the other CI detectives, the least Ryo could do was help keep the paperwork up to date, or at least Dee thought so. Even with the broken arm he could hand-write the reports. And Ryo's handwriting was MUCH more legible than his.

#=#=#=#=#

After a slight rap on the Chief's door, and without waiting to be acknowledged, Dee opened the door and bee-lined for a chair. Ryo politely greeted the Chief with a 'good afternoon', closed the door, and took the seat vacant to Dee's left.

Dee lounged back in the char and asked, "So what do you want us to do, Chief, go out and arrest the pigs? Isn't that a bit tacky? Pigs arresting pigs?"

The Chief clamped down on his unlit cigar butt. "Shut it, Laytner! As a special request from the Commissioner, you two are to arrest the perpetrators of this little stunt. Seems the mayor called him and asked that this be handled quickly, allowing no mistakes, with the best personnel available. That's you two, for some reason."

Dee just grunted something about, 'Fuck you, Rose', but Ryo nodded his acceptance. "What are the charges to be brought?"

"Since we have to charge them with something, we're starting with creating a public disturbance. The DA's office can fill in the other charges they want to make. The airport security has them in their holding area, waiting for you two to pick them up. There are only two of them so I think you can handle that. Remember, no talking with the press. They'll probably be waiting to get a look at the perps and will try to get any kind of info from you."

Dee smirked, "You know we can avoid them - that's why we're the best, right Ryo?"

Ryo, in normal Ryo fashion, was more worried about the pigs. They had to be frightened. So many people, the traffic, the noise of incoming and outgoing planes. Not to mention the mess they would be leaving behind them. "What's being done to remove the animals? I don't think we're equipped to handle emergencies like this."

The chief nodded. "It's being handled by professionals. The local SPCA units and Park Rangers are already there, as are representative units from several local university Animal Husbandry Departments, including the group from the university where the pigs were supposed to have been delivered. They have the expertise and equipment to corral them and get them back to the farm they were taken from, though the state wants them quarantined for a week or so. They are pigs…."

It suddenly hit Ryo like a brick, and he burst into hysterical laughter. Both the Chief and Dee looked at him like he was a madman. All he could gasp out was, "pigs - airport - swine flu ..", and then he was lost in laughter again, this time with tears running from his eyes.

The Chief turned to Dee with a quizzical look on his face. "What kind of meds do they have him on?"

Dee just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, but at least he's not violent. Come on, Ryo, we got some pigs to grill. Especially if we can catch a little one.…"

"Laytner!"

"Yeah, yeah, Chief. I know. Let's go Ryo, duty calls."

#=#=#=#=#

The scene at the airport was straight from a Keystone Kops movie. After navigating through a maze of police squad cars, various livestock vehicles, local newspaper and television vans, Animal Rights cars, and official vehicles from various branches of the local political scene, they were able to park in the Airport Security Area. From what they had ascertain on the drive through, most of the pigs had gotten in only one of the terminals, American Airlines. A few were still loose outside the building and they could hear squeals every now and then. Everything had been cordoned off and official airline business was trying to continue. Both men could imagine the news reports tonight. This was even better than the time a flock of ducks closed down 8 lanes of superhighway at rush hour.

Once inside the Airport Security Area they had to pass by a group of reporters to get to the gentleman waiting to escort them to the main office. A few of the reporters recognized Dee and Ryo and were calling out to catch their attention, hoping to get a bit of extra information. Both ignored them and kept walking. Thankfully, Airport Security was keeping them at a safe distance; this area was for collecting and transporting suspicious persons, and the press wasn't welcome.

The Airport Security Chief, Frank Murdock, greeted them as they entered the security office. He introduced himself, shook their hands, and took their business cards for later reference. He gave a quick glance at Ryo's left arm, partially hidden under the jacket he had thrown over his shirt, and led them down the hallway.

Even here the jokes didn't stop. The security chief asked Ryo if he'd been a victim of police brutality. Being polite, he smiled weakly and said, "No, just police stupidity." Dee just snickered. The gentleman looked at them oddly, but didn't take it any further, sensing a private joke was involved.

The Security Chief took Dee and Ryo into the surveillance area, where almost all the monitors were focused on the main level of the American Airlines Terminal. If they had thought the outside area was a mess, the inside was sheer pandemonium. Besides all the patrons waiting to buy tickets, get boarding passes, and all the other routine things that go with flights, they now had to side-step piglets and animal handlers chasing said piglets. And the housekeeping crews were now adding to the mayhem by trying to clean up some of the messes that had already occurred.

Murdock pointed to the second monitor, focused on the entrance. "They backed the van up in front of the terminal entrance, blocking the traffic flow and hampering our ability to get into the area. They threw the van keys into the parking area outside the terminal.

"This here is the result of their little prank. It will take days to clean the area up. From the pigs scaring people, to them running into things and spilling lord-knows-what on the floor, to leaving their droppings everywhere - well, the cleaning crew will be on overtime this week. We'll have to do floors, walls, glass, everything."

As Dee and Ryo scanned the bank of monitors it became evident that the 'fun' didn't end at the airline counter. Once the piglets had entered the terminal there were many directions to run to find hiding places. Quite a few had found their way to the food court area; either by luck or being guided by their noses to the food. Two of them had somehow made their way to the x-ray machine, bowling things over left and right in that area.

On the multitude of monitors in the room, almost every one of them had a different scene, each containing a piglet and a hopeful human with a net or loop. Dee started to laugh, nudging Ryo and pointing to one specific monitor - there was a piglet in Dunkin Donuts! Ryo looked up and couldn't help but chuckle.

The relative quiet of the room was suddenly broken by a warning siren - one of the metal detectors had gone off. A separate bank of monitors immediately switched to the detector area. A look at one monitor showed a piglet racing toward the tarmac. The chief shook his head. "Good lord no, a pig just set off the metal detector. How the hell did it get down there?"

Being research animals, each was tagged with a metal ID on its ear.

He pulled out his communicator and beeped the guard in charge of that area. "Who's near that area with a net? Get them over there pronto and stop that pig before it makes it to a runway. And find out who can authorize the use of tranquilizer guns." After getting an "I'm on it" reply, he beeped another guard. "Have them close off the area around the American Airlines terminal. Shut down all traffic in that area NOW. There's a pig headed that way." Hearing the laughter and comments in the background he added, "No, the four legged kind."

Dee and Ryo didn't know whether to laugh or take offense, but in this situation, who could help but laugh? At least this wasn't their mess to control.

After deciding that everything was under as much control as possible, Chief Murdock took Dee and Ryo to the holding area. The security chief asked the guard for all the items taken from the two alleged perpetrators.

Two manila envelopes were brought in and given to Dee and Ryo. They needed to verify that items listed as being in the envelopes were in fact there, and to officially sign forms stating that all was in order. There were also numerous other forms that required signatures to legally relinquish custody of the two suspects to the NYPD.

While checking that all the appropriate paperwork was signed, Murdock described the two. "The dumb asses are drugged to the gills. They're probably still sitting and giggling over this. You know, they even greased the damned pigs, poured vegetable oil all over them? They're harder than hell to catch right now. The animal rights groups really don't want to stun them since they were bred for research, but somebody's gotta get out the tranq guns soon. Only eight have been caught so far, and I think 20 were reported stolen."

Murdock shifted to look at the detectives. "They gotta corner the pigs to catch them. And the little buggers are damned fast! And now with one heading for the runway area …. This will be funny in a few months, but right now it's the biggest nightmare we've ever seen here."

Dee smiled at the thought of the evening news. "Had to be a dare by a college group. The worst part is that whomever egged these two into this probably won't see a day of time. Unless they can come up with a miracle lawyer, those two would've gotten a lighter sentence if they stood on an airplane with target pistols and yelled, 'this is a hijacking'. It probably seemed like a fun idea at the time, but they sure as hell didn't think it through. The charges they will have thrown at them...."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Yes, Detective Laytner and I were discussing this on the way over. There are so many charges to be filed against them it's not funny; just start with the theft of the piglets and go from there. We only need one charge to get them out of here and back to the precinct for booking though. Right now we have them for creating a public disturbance, but I can guarantee that the list will get much longer once the DA's office gets all the fine details of this fiasco."

Dee nodded in agreement. "That private cache of drugs in the envelopes won't help their case any either. If an official gets angry enough, terrorism might even be added to this. Wouldn't want to be in their shoes right now. They really need a good lawyer, and I don't think that's how mommy and daddy envisioned spending the education funds. That's the wrong kind of education."

Murdock nodded at the last comment. "Well, I'll let you two fine officers take charge of our wayward youngsters. I don't think the FBI will be getting too involved with this, but they will do a preliminary investigation since this airport is for interstate travel. When they do I'll have them give you a buzz. And it wouldn't hurt to give them the routine reports as we get them. Best to keep them in our good graces; it's not wise to get on their bad side."

Dee rolled his eyes and muttered, "Tell me about it. And that's great, I didn't think about the Feds. All we need is the Sea Hag on our backs." Ryo glared back at him, the look warning Dee to keep quiet.

Two security guards brought in the two culprits, and after Dee and Ryo read them their rights, Murdock and the guards helped escort the detainees to the police cruiser and safely locked them in the back. It still didn't look like the severity of what they had done had taken hold in their feeble drug-fried brains.

They both thanked Murdock and the other officers for their assistance and prepared to leave. Dee started the car as Ryo got in. "Looks like the afternoon will be filled with reams of paperwork. Glad you didn't break the right arm, or I'd be stuck doing it."

Ryo shot Dee a look that would melt steel. "If you think I'm doing all this by myself then you'd better think again. You get one of these jokers and I get the other. You are NOT wheedling your way out of this. Remember, we were BOTH chosen for this assignment. For once, thank you Rose!"

The bickering continued all the way back to the precinct, with Ryo maintaining the upper hand. Dee just didn't want to concede to defeat, although he knew there was no way he was getting out of it.

Meanwhile, the two perps in the back finally fell into a drugged sleep, oblivious to the furor they had created that day.

#=#=#=#=#

**TBC in the new year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

I have not given the University a name, although there are many located in NYC and the surrounding area, I just give it authenticity by capitalizing the word. Feel free to choose one, or make one up. I don't want to brand one as a target for mischief. I work at a major University and sadly copy-cat events do happen.

Again, my sincere thanks to Brit_Columbia, who gave me some of her precious time by beta-reading this for me. Any errors found are mine alone. (I messed with it after she fixed it!)

Also, many thanx to Daxamon for the help with the hotels in New York. I had no idea where they were!

Chet and Jordan are my characters, the rest are the property of Ms. Sanami Matoh.

When Pigs Fly, part 2

Before they returned to the precinct, Ryo had called to arrange assistance with the suspects, as well as a request for a blood test on both of them. Dispatch had informed them that the press was starting to gather, and that extra precautions should be taken. With a broken wrist, he would be useless to assist in detaining a person bent on escaping, or worse, being aided in an escape. There had been a small but vocal group at the airport supporting the two.

The extra help made easy work of getting their charges safely into the building. Ryo asked Dee to log the suspects in at the desk and get the Chief. Meanwhile he would get the two young men settled in an interview room and make sure all the equipment was set up properly and working. Then all he had to do was wait for Dee and the Chief to arrive.

Once they entered the main work area of the precinct, the perps seemed to revive; the short nap en route to the station must have recharged their senses of humor. Jordan was the taller of the two, had an average build, wildly unkempt brown hair, and walked with an air of confidence. His cohort, Chet, was thin with long, stringy, blondish hair, looking much like a misplaced hippie from the '60s. All he needed was an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder. He just sort of shuffled along, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Both were dressed in jeans and T-shirts, covered with light windbreaker jackets. They looked just like any other on-campus student.

"Hey Chet, we're in a pig pen. Lookit all the piggies!"

Chet looked around, possibly just realizing where he was. "Hey, yeah, somebody musta dropped a really big box of doughnuts to get this many in one spot."

As they were being ushered through the room, several pairs of angry eyes followed their movement. Jordan's eyes continued to scan the room, mainly for something to do. Then he spotted the dispatch desk. He let out a whoop. "Hey look! The pigs have a ham radio!" Both fell into fits of giggling like kindergarteners.

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long day. And it was beginning to look doubtful that anything of use could be gotten from these two until whatever was in their systems either worked its way out or wore off.

Ryo turned to the two uniformed officers that had assisted them and told them to take the still giggling kids to Interview Room 3. "Send the lab tech in to get the blood samples. I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to check the equipment setup first."

At that, both Jordon and Chet started giggling again. Jordan mumbled something and once more Chet snorted, which set Jordan's laughter off again.

"Maybe you got swine flu dude, you're sounding like a pig." Again, the snorting and giggling issued from the pair. The other officers working in the area didn't seem to want to get any closer to them than they had to. Not that Ryo blamed them, he didn't either.

Ryo shook his head. _Hurry up Dee, I think I need some backup here._

#=#=#=#=#

By the time Dee and the Chief arrived, both Jordan and Chet had settled down and were no longer suffering from fits of giggling. Maybe they beginning to realize what kind of trouble they were in, but they still didn't seem too serious despite the situation.

After going over the formalities of the interrogation, repeating the Miranda law for the benefit of the tape, and confirming that neither of them wanted to call a lawyer, the questions began. Unfortunately the desired answers weren't forthcoming.

The chief started off the questioning. "You know those were some very expensive piglets you 'borrowed'. You could go up on charges of grand theft."

Chet nodded in agreement, a silly grin on his face. "Yeah, they told us that they were high class. That's why treated them special; we even coated them with their favorite – corn oil."

After another short bout of laughter, they both turned and looked at the three police officers across the table from them.

Jordon summed it up first. "They're not laughing. Maybe we better be careful – one of them might be Jewish."

Chet looked pensive. "Yeah, could be. But MacLean is Scottish –they're into sheep, not pigs."

Ryo reddened slightly at the sheep remark. He hadn't been bothered with that one since his first year at the Police Academy.

By now, the Chief was fully convinced it was futile to try to talk to these guys. "OK, that's enough. Send these two to their cells and let them sleep it off. We'll talk to them later when their brains are engaged. That is, if they have brains to engage." He immediately rose and left for his office.

Dee called the uniformed officers and asked them to take the two back to their holding cells. Once they had left, he turned to Ryo, noting that he had returned to a normal skin tone.

"They got you with the sheep bit, didn't they? Haven't heard it in a while?"

Ryo smiled. "Yeah, they got me. But boy, they were really hamming it up good, weren't they?"

"Ryo, you're as bad as they are!"

#=#=#=#=#

As they exited the Interview room, Dee spotted the Commissioner coming their way. When his eyes met Dee's, he gave him one of his stock smiles, but Dee wasn't buying it. Rose's smiles always meant trouble for Dee.

Dee let out a muffled groan. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Great, just what we need to make the day better. Fearless leader. You know this means more aggravation." It was Rose's fault they were tied down with this case, which would be 95% paperwork after about a week's worth of leg work, if he gauged it right.

Ryo just nudged him with his elbow. "Be nice. Maybe he's going to give this to someone else to finish. He probably just wanted us for the arrest."

"Fat chance."

As he approached them, the Commissioner stopped and took off his glasses, cleaning them on his handkerchief. Making sure he made no eye contact with Dee he stated, "Just the two I wanted to see. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes with all the details you have for the case." At that, he tucked the handkerchief in his pocket, put his glasses back on, gave Ryo the sweetest smile he could muster, then continued down the hallway.

Dee counted ten, then twenty, but to no avail. Rose could push all his buttons just by passing him in the hallway. Mumbling under his breath and in the general direction of Rose's retreating back, Dee sputtered, "Prick!" Guiding Ryo by his good arm, he moved them toward the interrogation room. "Let's get the tape and go show the rat-bastard what we don't have."

Ryo said nothing, but followed along with Dee. He just didn't see why these two grown men acted like children when in close proximity of each other.

#=#=#=#=#

As expected, the meeting with Rose didn't go well. Rose had hoped to wrap the case up quickly, but the lack of communication with the suspects had put an end to those thoughts. They were waiting on the test results from the lab, as to what the two were currently flying on, so they could determine how long they would have to wait for rationalization to return to the pair. It was beginning to look like a long wait. Just by the way they were behaving, all bets were on Ecstasy, and that could take hours.

They did have their personal information the Chief had obtained from the University: their full names, addresses – both local and home, and a short list of possible friends that might have some knowledge or understanding of what had possessed them to pull such a stunt. The University had then turned what they did know over to the campus security to handle, preferring to leave all the work to the NYPD, keeping themselves clear of any possible future lawsuits.

As Rose passed the list of names and information to Ryo, he gave him an almost imperceptible brush of fingertips across the back of his hand. Although Ryo seemed not to notice, it had not escaped Dee's sharp eyes. As he felt his anger rise at that simple act, he noticed that Rose was looking his way, with a very smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Dee's fingers went white as he clenched the arms of the chair, returning the smirk with a glare of pure hatred. _He's baiting me, he wants me to explode. But I can't do anything; he'll fire me for sure. And once I'm gone he can pull out all the stops. Ryo, do you really know how dangerous he is?_

"And you, Laytner, can go help out Parker and Addams with the shooting at the mall. They have a lot of people to interview, and I know you can help them out with your charming personality. I'll accompany Ryo to the University and assist in interviewing the students that know Jordan and Chet.'

Dee felt like a dog that had just been kicked to the corner. He knew what Rose was up to but couldn't do a thing about it right now. And why wasn't Ryo objecting to this? This was their case, maybe not exactly the greatest one they ever had, but you don't break a team up once they've started a case. Oh yes, Rose was up to something, and it wasn't good.

Dee stood and glared at Rose. Arguing at this point would do no good. And it looked like Ryo wasn't about to help him out. "So where are Parker and Addams now? I'll need to find them in the mall. I don't feel like following the crowd to find them."

Rose smiled graciously, but Dee could see it for what it was – a gloat over his sneaky victory. "They've taken everybody that possibly witnessed the shooting over to the security offices in the mall. Most of the witnesses have been sequestered in the mall staff employee's lunchroom, so start there. It's on the upper level, north wing. See you later, Laytner."

"Oh, no doubt about that, Commish. I'm looking forward to it." Dee looked at Ryo, who had just looked up from the information sheets he had been reading. Ryo suddenly realized that they were being split up, possibly being alerted by the tone in Dee's voice. "And you, watch that arm, I don't want to hear that you banged it up or anything, OK?" With a parting glare toward Rose, he left.

#=#=#=#=#

Dee was in the office when Ryo got back, doing what looked like an enormous stack of paperwork. It was probably all the interviews with the eye witnesses, and undoubtedly no two of them said the same thing. Ryo could sympathize. They hadn't gotten anything from the students that could shed any light on why those two did what they did. A few suspected a fraternity prank, but neither of the suspects was a member of a fraternity. The general consensus was that they were two fun-loving guys that never got into any serious trouble.

They had left several business cards with the students, hoping that someone might remember something. He felt like one student had wanted to talk, but didn't want to do so in front of the others. Maybe if he returned later, getting him alone, he might do better.

"How you holding up, Dee? Looks like you got to interview a few people. I guess Rose figured you'd be better dealing with the general public than he would."

"Oh come on Ryo, you know Rose did this so he can keep you safe, out of danger, and within reach of his grubby paws. I'm just superfluous baggage that follows you. That's why I got the shooting case while he got to keep you company as you interviewed the students. He did keep his hands off you, didn't he?"

Ryo looked incredulously at his partner. "Dee! You dare say that? And I refuse to answer your question, it's not worth the effort."

"You know I'm right. And you didn't try to stop it either. You sat there and let him reassign me. What happened to backing up your partner? Bah, I don't want to argue. I'm tired and hungry. How about we get some takeout and head home?"

Dee's comments had Ryo off balance. "Oh, I can't, sorry. Since it's so late, the Commissioner decided that we would have dinner and discuss the particulars we found out from the students. I'm just picking up a few things we might need and meeting him in the garage."

"Huh? What do you mean, discuss? You were both there, together, what the hell is there to discuss?" Dee's temper had switched to high gear, and nothing was going to stop him. "Oh, yeah, he's a great commissioner, has all the right connections and can smooth talk a baby out of its candy. But he's a rotten son of a bitch as a human being. That slimy bastard, he uses that smooth talk on you all the time! I bet that dinner will be in an exclusive hotel, with a room waiting. He wants your ass and he'll stop at nothing to attain that goal."

Ryo had heard enough. "Dee, stop it! Every time we meet with the commissioner together, you get like this. I know you're jealous of the Commissioner, though I can't understand why. Even though he's tried, he's not been able to do anything to me. I do realize that he has feelings for me, but I don't encourage him. Quite the contrary. I only agreed to meet with him for business matters."

Dee sneered. "Yeah, monkey business on his end. How many times has he turned it around on you? One of these days he's gonna get you in a position you won't get out of, then we'll see who comes crying to me." Dee got up, jamming his chair into the wall, muttering, "Jealous my ass. Not of that slimy rat-bastard. I just know where he's coming from, while you tend to ignore it."

Ryo looked at Dee, blinking in disbelief. Now he was getting angry. "You think I can't handle him? You have that little faith in me? You think I'll lay flat on my back and invite him in? Well, if that's how you feel, if that's how much you believe in me, then maybe I'm wrong to believe in you. If we can't trust each other, we may as well call it quits."

Dee's temper exploded. "Yeah, maybe we should do just that. You seem to be quite happy with giving him opportunity after opportunity to get you alone. I'm beginning to think you like it." He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, leaving the coat rack teetering and left the office, violently slamming the door as he left.

#=#=#=#=#

Ryo met the Commissioner in the underground garage, clutching the folder of student names and his personal opinions in his good right hand. Rose came around and opened the door for him, like any gentleman would do for his lady on a date. Ryo thanked him and thought nothing of it, missing the smirk on Rose's face as he closed the door. Ryo's mind was still replaying the conversation with Dee.

It was later than normal, so much of the rush hour traffic had dissipated. Ryo asked where they were having dinner and Rose replied that he wanted to try out the Bull and Bear Steakhouse. Ryo seemed to recall that it was located in the Waldorf-Astoria.

Dinner had started off amicably enough. After ordering their meals, Rose had ordered a bottle of wine, and had poured a glass for each of them. Ryo had made several lists of the students he thought knew more than they were saying and possible theories, and was about to go into detail with it when Rose put his hand on the papers, holding them to the table.

"I didn't bring you here just to discuss this matter. We have a very nice dinner about to arrive and I would like to enjoy it with one of my favorite people."

"But sir, ...."

"Berkeley, just call me Berkeley. I call you Ryo all the time, you should at least call me by my first name when we are alone together."

At the word 'alone', Dee's words were suddenly ringing in Ryo's head. _I bet that dinner will be in an exclusive hotel, with a room waiting.__ He wants your ass and he'll stop at nothing to attain that goal._ They were sitting in the Bull and Bear Steakhouse of the Waldorf-Astoria. How did Dee always know what Rose was going to do? When they had arrived, Rose had spoken with the desk clerk for a few minutes. He thought that he was getting information about the restaurant. Had he already arranged a room, or was he arranging one? It was time to be a detective, and for all the wrong reasons it seemed.

Once the food arrived a plan had already formed that Ryo intended to follow. They ate slowly, small talk interspersed between bites of food and sips of wine. Ryo discreetly watched Rose, who was less than discreet in watching Ryo. He was beginning to feel like a goldfish in a bowl. When they were almost finished, Ryo asked, "Why did you bring me here? Do you have other plans for me this evening?" Although he didn't feel like smiling, an alluring smile graced his lips.

Rose's heart was pounding, was his dearest Ryo actually thinking in the same lines as he was? "Very astute, my dear Ryo. I was hoping to entice you into one of the suites they have here. We can sit with a bottle of wine and go over the suspicions that you have. It's a much quieter atmosphere, more conducive to pleasant resolutions of existing situations. And should one thing should lead to another, at least we'll be in an appropriate setting."

"But I have a broken wrist. That makes many things quite – how should I say, not impossible, but rather difficult? It creates special conditions."

"I'm sure we can figure out a solution that will be agreeable to both of us. So should I order another bottle of the wine and have it sent up? I, for one, am ready to discuss things."

"Yes, why don't you do that. So when did you reserve the room, Berkeley? When we arrived or before we got here?" The smile never wavered on his face.

Rose flushed at the sound of Ryo uttering his name. And he was smiling at him, just like he did with that lowlife Laytner. Maybe there was finally some hope with this man. "I called ahead, before we left the precinct. I hope you don't mind the presumptuousness of doing so. I didn't want to have to wait around while they finalized the arrangements."

"That's fine Berkeley, I would have been very disappointed if you had not prepared ahead. Shall we go? The waiter has left the check, and you probably don't want to spend any more time down here." The smile deepened.

You are so right, Ryo." Rose signaled to the waiter to take his credit card, and to send an additional bottle of wine to the suite. While waiting for his return, both men used the time to finish their wine. Once the waiter returned with the receipt, Ryo collected his lists folder and tucked it in his arm sling, then both men started moving toward the lobby.

Once they had moved over by the elevators, a more secluded area of the lobby, Ryo asked, "Berkeley, are either of us on duty at this moment?"

Rose gave Ryo a sly smile. "No Ryo, neither one of us. Do you really think I would bring you here to spend the night if we were?"

"That's all I needed to hear. Please take off your glasses for me." Ryo slightly lifted his left arm to call attention to the cast.

Rose grinned happily, his Ryo probably wanted to kiss him. Things were definitely looking up. Carefully he removed his glasses, placing them in his suit vest pocket for safe keeping. He looked toward Ryo with anticipation.

"Thank you." With that, Ryo calmly, solidly, and forcefully connected his right fist with Rose's left cheek. Rose went down, shock reflected in his eyes.

"Good night SIR. Try this again and I will file charges, that I promise you. You will get no further warnings." Ryo then turned sharply and headed for the exit.

Several hotel attendants rushed to where the Commissioner had landed, nervously asking if he needed medical help. "Should we call the police, or try to catch that man?"

Rose sighed sadly. "No, it's not necessary. And I am the police. Just let him go, it was my fault, I deserved it."

Rose's eyes followed Ryo's form as he exited the hotel. _Well, well, well! I didn't think you had it in you. You're getting to be quite a challenge. I won't underestimate you next time. And now I know you'll be on your toes too._

#=#=#=#=#

Dee had spent a restless night, any beneficial sleep had evaded him. He hadn't felt this low ever, even while waiting for Ryo to finally decide on accepting him, and they had never fought this harshly before. Ryo had broken up with him. And he had agreed to the break up. After five years together on the force, two and a half years together as lovers, was this the end? Did either of them really mean what they said? Dee knew he didn't want to let Ryo go; it was just his temper talking, making decisions he didn't agree with.

Dee berated himself for not being able to control his temper. Why the hell did Rose make him so angry all the time, make him act so stupid? Was he actually afraid that Rose had a chance to take Ryo away from him? Was he that insecure in the bond between them? In his quest to keep Ryo as his, had he lost him?

He tried to rein in the temper, he really did, but dammit, Ryo didn't see how Rose was irritating him, flaunting his control over the situation. And Ryo definitely didn't seem to see how serious Rose was in his efforts to add him to his long list of conquests. Even after all this time, Ryo could be unbelievably naïve.

When Dee arrived Ryo was already immersed in work at his desk. He didn't look to be in a good mood, and he definitely looked as if he hadn't slept well either. As much as he wanted to ask about the 'dinner', he couldn't. Ryo was angry enough with him as it was.

Dee decided that he best keep the conversation neutral, dealing with work matters only. "I've got to go meet with Drake and JJ to sort out the interviews we had yesterday. Did they get anything from our fun pair in lockup?"

"No. I don't think they've brought them up for questioning yet. I think the Chief will handle that. The lab report did confirm Ecstasy in both their systems. That and a very high alcohol level."

Dee knew that this was not the time to be angry with each other. Both of them needed to calm down, think things out a bit. To talk without yelling. He needed to apologize; maybe a quiet lunch would do the trick. "Are you going to be around for lunch?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm heading back out to the University. There's one student I want to talk to, he said he was a good friend of Chet's. He seemed a bit hesitant yesterday with everyone else around. Maybe talking to him alone will yield more answers. He isn't free until around 11, and has another class that starts at 2." The atmosphere was quite cold, Ryo was still very upset.

As much as he knew he shouldn't, Dee couldn't resist asking, "Is Rose going too?"

The reaction from Ryo was not what he expected. A terse 'no' was all Ryo said, but it spoke volumes. Unexpectedly he had gotten his answer about dinner – something definitely had happened. But what? What had Rose done? How far had he gone? He felt the anger rising again.

Dee couldn't tolerate the uneasiness of the situation, the not knowing. He had been right about the rat-bastard's intentions. Rose had at least tried to seduce Ryo, maybe even forcibly. He cautiously asked, "Are you OK?", only to be answered with a 'yes' just as clipped as the previous answer, and a glare that would melt steel.

Dee was torn between confronting either Ryo or Rose. He wanted answers from both of them. It would have to wait. "Well, for what's it's worth, if you find some time, I'd like to talk. And even listen, if need be." Dee looked toward Ryo, but Ryo didn't look up, or even acknowledge Dee's statement. Dee sighed, grabbed the stack of papers from his desk and left to find Drake and JJ. It was going to be a long, hard day. And he'd better not run into Rose.

#=#=#=#=#

TBC April 15


	3. Chapter 3

Timeline is several years after the end of Volume 7.

Jeremy, Chet, Jordan, and Murdock are mine, but everyone else belongs to Ms. Matoh.

Thanks to Brit_Columbia for her beta work on this chapter.

There are two notes [1] and [2] within the story that are explained at the end.

When Pigs Fly, Chapter 3

Dee, Drake, and JJ had worked on the results of yesterday's interviews for hours. The final conclusion was that the shooter was everything but green, though Hispanic had the highest number of votes. His height was anywhere from 5'4" to 6'; not overtly fat nor extremely skinny. They all agreed that he wore a dark colored football/baseball/basketball/some sort of sport team jacket, but that's where the similarities ended.

They all decided that they needed to get away from the paperwork for a few minutes, and headed to the break room for some coffee and a change of scenery.

Dee was rubbing the back of his neck, leaning against the counter, and sipping his coffee. "I hate cases like this. The security cameras caught nothing, we've got a hundred different descriptions of the shooter, and the victim has no idea who would want to do such a thing. Oh, and the shooter is a lousy shot; six shots and one hit, and only grazed the leg at that."

Drake nodded in agreement. "Next up are the security tapes. Maybe we can spot someone out of the ordinary on our own." After looking at the blank faces of his teammates he added, "Well, we might get lucky."

JJ raised one eyebrow, looked in his coffee cup and then looked skeptically at Drake. "What are you drinking? I've got coffee."

Just then Ted came into the break room, a look of amusement on his face. "Yo guys, you won't believe it. The Commish is in his office, and sporting a bruise on his jaw the size of Texas! He won't say what happened, but it must have been someone really big and strong to do that. I would have loved to have seen that go down."

Drake started to say something but instead turned to look at Dee, who was suddenly laughing hysterically.

"The rat-bastard finally got what he deserved! I'll be back in a few, guys. I've got some leads to check out." Tossing his empty cup in the trash, he quickly left the room and headed for the Laytner & MacLean office.

He was in luck. Ryo hadn't left to go out to the University yet. He quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him, and moved to stand in front of Ryo's desk.

"I just heard some very interesting news. Let me see your right hand."

Ryo looked up, but at the same time pulled his right hand toward his lap. "Why?"

Dee was quicker and grabbed him by the wrist. "No you don't. I do believe that these marks were made by one rat-bastard's jaw. Am I correct?" Dee held Ryo's hand firmly by the wrist, and was examining the bruising and skin breaks around the knuckles.

"What did he do?" There was an icy tone in Dee's voice, one that brooked no nonsense, one that Ryo knew from past experience. A very professional interrogation tone.

"Can we discuss this later? I really have other things to do right now, and I don't have time to dwell on this. And this is not really important, nor is it work related, so shouldn't be discussed while we're on the clock." Ryo eyes no longer made contact with Dee's, but did manage to wrest his hand from Dee's grasp.

Grabbing Ryo by the chin, he gently raised his head to look into his eyes. After a few seconds he let go and said, "I don't agree with your comments one bit, but we will discuss this later. Dinner then. Will that do? And where, your place or mine? I really don't think you want to discuss this in a public place."

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed. "Your place, I'll tell Bikky I'll be late and to raid the fridge."

"Fine. Now, back to our pig case, just give me a rundown of how it goes with that student you want to interview. I'll probably still be with Drake and JJ when you get back." Dee didn't wait for any reply and left to return to the break room.

When he re-entered the small room, the only one there was Ted, who happily motioned to Dee to come over. Once he was seated, Ted asked him straight out, "He did it, didn't he?"

Dee feigned shock and ignorance. "He who, and did what? Am I missing something here?"

Ted frowned at Dee. "Don't play innocent with me. You know damned well what I'm saying. The infamous triangle. I'm not gonna mention names just in case any ears are listening."

Dee sighed. Despite the man's strange nature, he trusted Ted. "Kinda looks like it. But you're not getting any more from me. You'll have to get the details from the injured and the guilty, got it? I know nothing of what went on, and that's not a lie." _At least right now it isn't. Later on_.... Getting up from his seat he winked, stating, "I gotta get back to work, but let me know if you hear any more juicy gossip."

#=#=#=#=#

The three detectives spent the next few hours reviewing the security tapes from the mall, with nary a result. It was amazing how many people fit the generic description they had gleaned from the witnesses. Drake thought one or two faces looked familiar, and was checking the mugshot books, but other than that meager lead, they had nothing. Now it was time to pick apart the victim's life and put it under a microscope. JJ happily volunteered to go with Dee and visit the family, but the Chief interrupted JJ's plans.

"Dee, Ryo's out at the University so I need you here. The public defender for the pair you guys brought in yesterday is here, and he wants to meet with us. Let's go."

Dee pretended not to notice the dejected look on JJ's face. "Duty calls, dude. You're better off going with Drake anyway; he's gotta be tired of looking through those books and needs to be sidetracked by your brilliant wit. I'll be back later to see if you guys need any additional help."

To get to the Chief's office they had to pass the Commissioner's office, and Dee expressed remarkable control by not barging in and making Rose's cheeks match. But as they passed the office door he heard voices coming from inside, and familiar ones at that. This day was getting better and better: the owner of the other voice was Dee's least favorite FBI agent, Diana Spacey. With the sea hag in town, what else could go wrong? This week was looking like it came straight from hell.

The young men had been given a good public defender, and the story they told was quite interesting. Now that all the drugs had cleared their system, they were scared. The seriousness of the situation hit full blast, and they wanted to do whatever they could to ease the punishment they knew was well deserved.

#=#=#=#=#

The ride to Dee's place was a quiet one. Neither wanted to chance saying the wrong thing and aggravate the situation. They both realized that they needed to talk some things out, though neither knew that the other had the same thoughts. Dee had stopped at the local deli and picked up some Italian subs [1] for dinner, along with a bag of chips and a bottle of soda.

Once in the apartment Dee set out the food, then realized that he may have made a bad choice for dinner. Italian subs are a two-handed sandwich. But Ryo said he could manage, just give him a stack of napkins. Dee felt relieved, and the men dove into the food heartily, both laughing when occasionally lettuce or tomato bits escaped from Ryo's sandwich. It wasn't until they were almost finished the meal that Ryo broke the silence.

"You were right. About Rose that is. Why are you always right? Why don't I see him like you do until it's too late?"

Dee finished the mouthful of chips he had, then cleared his throat. "Even after a few years, you're still new to the gay scene. In all honesty, you're new to the whole love and romance world – and I'm not criticizing you for this. You've never played the field, pursued someone you loved diligently, worked one prospect against another. But both Rose and I have been around a bit. We both know the game, even though we play it differently."

Ryo looked at Dee, his eyes expressing questions about the last comments, but he did not interrupt.

"When I was younger, just starting to define my preferences, I used a few tried but true routines. If there was someone I wanted that was a bit hesitant, I'd set up the same type of scenario that Rose is using with you, though not as elaborate or high class … or underhanded."

Dee suddenly frowned, the anger at what Rose had tried was raising it's ugly head again, and he fought it back to the corners of his mind. "Where was I? Oh yeah, you know the old phrase, wine 'em and dine 'em? It worked most of the time, but I never forced anything on anyone. I might give it another try or two, but then I'd move on."

Dee looked straight at Ryo, studying his face. "You were the only one I couldn't give up on. Ever." Seeing the slight blush on Ryo's face he smiled, once again realizing how blessed he was that he never gave up on this man.

Dee took a sip of soda before continuing. "Rose, on the other hand, goes after what he wants like a shark. He doesn't take no for an answer. He's gonna keep after you until you break. And should he catch you, after a few months you'll be an old toy to be discarded. He doesn't love you, he just wants you. All he sees in you is another trophy, another notch in his belt, another hard fought conquest to add to his brag book."

They both were silent for a few minutes, each gathering their thoughts on what had been said, what still needed to be said.

Again, Ryo was the one to break the silence. "He took me to the Bull & Bear Steakhouse in the Waldorf. As soon as we were seated your words came back to me, shockingly clear. You knew exactly what was going to happen. So I decided to play along, see exactly how far he was going to go. Dinner was extremely unnerving; I felt very uneasy with the way he watched me. Then he said he booked a room."

Ryo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his eyes studying his right hand. "I felt so stupid for not having seen how he was. When I asked about the room, he admitted he had already booked the room before we left the precinct. He had the audacity to explain it as a quiet place to discuss my observations and theories about the case. He ordered another bottle of wine to be sent to the room and we headed to the elevators. I decked him right there, and promised him if he tried anything like that again, I'd press charges."

He shifted his gaze to Dee. "And this time I mean it. I've had enough. I'm sorry Dee. I guess he figured with my arm in a sling, I'd be an easier target. I should have listened to you. I was up most of the night thinking over all the times you cautioned me, and I didn't listen. I'm a bit of a fool, aren't I?"

Dee smiled. "You're not a fool, a bit naïve maybe, but not a fool. You prefer to see good in everyone, while I see truth. And you aren't the only one that didn't sleep well last night. I owe you an apology too. You also need an explanation for my outburst."

"What I said about Rose goes the other way too. He reads me very well, understands what you mean to me, knows exactly what to do to irritate me. And he also knows that I am successfully thwarting his efforts to seduce you. Yesterday in his office, and I know you didn't notice, he put on quite a show for me, on how he was after you, how he was superior to me. He does it all the time, he loves to gloat. That's how I knew exactly what he was up to.

"When he handed you the list from the University, he purposely ran his fingertips across the back of your hand. Your attention was on the list, but his attention was on me. He had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to smack off. Then he pulled me from the case, all the time with that victorious smirk on his face. He wasn't just aggravating me, he was telling me what he was going to do. It was everything I could do to keep from losing it. He does this all the time, knowing I won't confront him for fear of losing my job ... and in turn, you."

Dee picked up the last bit of his sandwich and finished it. Ryo was in a state of confusion, thinking through the whole episode in Rose's office, in their office, trying to see where he missed things. Suddenly everything clicked into place, and that harsh realization flooded his mind.

"Then that's why you said what you did in our office. You actually thought he'd try something coming back from the University. And all I saw in it was jealousy, and that was the least of the reasons. I damned near ruined it for both of us by being so unobservant. So, when I said about dinner...."

"Yeah, I lost it. That's when I knew exactly what his plan was. But dammit Ryo, I love you and it hurts to think about him even trying to get you in bed. Up until now it's been fairly mild stuff, not preplanned like this. I didn't think he'd go this low, but you're the fish that got away, he's gonna pull out all the stops now. I'm just happy that you saw it coming. If he'd gotten you in that room...."

Dee slumped forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, placing his folded hands in front of his eyes. He took a few minutes to calm down and get his feelings under control again. "I know I've got a bad temper. I know I'm overly protective of you. But you gotta understand, you mean everything to me, you make my life worthwhile. I'm not gonna let some rat-bastard screw up a good life for us by having his way with you then tossing you out like yesterday's paper. And that's all he's gonna do, believe me."

"Oh Dee, I'm so sorry." Ryo stood and moved to where Dee was seated. Putting his good arm around Dee, he gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "I've learned my lesson. I won't allow him to take advantage of me again. He definitely went a bit too far this last time, and I can't overlook it anymore."

They continued their discussion for another half hour, then Ryo said that he needed to leave. Bikky hadn't been happy when Ryo said he would be late, muttering something about a test tomorrow. Ryo needed to get back home and help his son study. Dee fully understood and with a sweet good night kiss, they parted.

#=#=#=#=#

The next day, Dee was able to work with Ryo on the Flying Pigs case, as it was now being labeled. Jeremy, the student that Ryo had met with, had given quite a story. He was a good friend of Chet's, and really felt bad that he was mixed up in such a terrible mess.

It seems that a group of upperclassmen had dreamed up the whole thing, purposely drugged the two, arranged their access to the piglets, and planted additional incriminating drugs on both students. They had tried to get Jeremy to go along with it, but he backed out. The real brains behind the prank were around when Ryo first went to interview the students, which was why Jeremy hadn't come forward then.

Dee had basically the same story from their two detainees. When he and the Chief met with them and their public defender, they spilled everything they knew.

In the middle of this conversation there was a knock, and a very pretty blonde head peered around the door. Ryo immediately brightened while Dee groaned.

"Diana! What are you doing here?

"Yeah, did hell freeze over?"

"Hello boys! How are you getting along? Everything going well?" Her eyes went immediately to Ryo, looking for a reaction.

Dee couldn't resist. "It would be going a hell of a lot better if your rat-bastard of a boyfriend would lay off Ryo."

Diana glanced sideways at Dee. "Yes, I saw Ryo's handiwork yesterday, and made sure to comment on it to Berkie. I don't know if he was listening, though."

Ryo wanted to change the subject; he was still upset about the whole episode. "So are you here about our flying pigs? The airport security chief Murdock said we could expect a visit from the FBI."

"Well, one of our operatives already handled the case, but I had to be in the city for some depositions and wrap-ups, so I decided to stop in and see my favorite NYPD detectives and get some first-hand information on the flying pigs."

Ryo nodded."You might be very valuable right now. We have some new info that will be tricky to use. Do you have some time? How about you close the door and sit for a bit? We've got fresh coffee in here."

"Why Ryo, you say the nicest things. Of course I'll sit for a spell and listen. What'cha got, sweetie?"

Dee shook his head sadly and fetched another cup. Ryo was correct in bringing in the FBI, but why Diana, of all people?

#=#=#=#=#

Ryo left for home after Dee explained that he had some work to finish on the Mall shooting, and would be leaving in an hour or so. After confirming that Ryo had actually left the building, he returned to the original reason he stayed behind.

Rose looked over his glasses at the person who had just entered his office, unannounced and without knocking. "What are you doing here, Laytner? Come to gloat?"

"No, just to confirm something, Sir. But, ooh, that bruise sure looks painful. Ya got a stock of cold packs in your drawer? You're gonna need 'em if you keep that shit up."

Rose bristled at the comment but kept quiet.

Dee moved to directly in front of Rose, placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I'm off the clock right now, so this is my personal time. I have a few things to say, and you need to hear 'em. So listen up good.

"You remember Ryo's promise? He means it. I'll back him up, and so will the others here in CI. Leave him alone. Your actions haven't gone unnoticed in the department. So far it hasn't come to the attention of IA, but you never know what can happen. You've lost this one, and you have no chance of ever getting him. He's not someone that should be toyed with; you get my drift? You mess with him again and you'll have nine kinds of hell descending on you. That's **my** promise."

Although the Commissioner's face showed no emotion, his clenched fists and white knuckles showed plenty. Dee noticed this, smiled and readied to leave the office, then paused.

"Oh, by the way, we spoke with Diana this morning. She sends her condolences on your pain, and to tell you she's on our side. So, maybe that should be ten kinds of hell? We all know she doesn't make idle threats."

With his own victorious smirk on his face Dee purred, "Have a nice evening, Sir", then turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. But he did hear Rose's fist hitting the desk several times before he was out of earshot. He'd already spoken with Ted and the other senior detectives during the day, so he moved on to his last stop, the Chief's office.

#=#=#=#=#

"Look Chief, I know he's a great Commissioner. He's got skills that would charm the fuzz off a peach. But he's going too far. He's mixing pleasure with work, and sexually harassing one of the best detectives you have."

The Chief rolled the unlit cigar stub from one corner of his mouth to the other, before placing it in the ashtray. "Does Ryo know you're doing this for him? I usually don't bow to third party requests, no matter what it is or who it's for. And it usually doesn't bode well to mess with your partner's personal affairs, so to speak."

Dee felt his anger rising, but fought it down. This wasn't the time to go head-to-head with his only other hope of assistance. "No, but I'm putting aside my personal feelings in this matter. If this was Ted or Drake, or even JJ, I'd feel the same. Rose is pulling rank on an officer for strictly personal reasons. It's wrong!"

The Chief riveted his gaze on Dee. "I can sympathize with the situation, but really I can't get involved in this. Neither of the active participants have come to me. All you've given me is hearsay, and you know where that stands legally."

Dee's tone rose sharply. "But that fucking bastard tried to get him in a hotel room to rape him! Had the room paid for and waiting. That's how he got the bruise – Ryo slugged him in the lobby!"

"Watch the language Laytner! And I know Rose is playing a dangerous game. But you seem to forget that he's my boss too."

Dee dropped backwards in the chair, his shoulders slumping. "But you gotta know somebody that can rein him in. Everybody in the unit is gonna try to keep him away from Ryo as much as possible, but we can only do so much. Come on Chief, I know we haven't always hit it off, but this has nothing to do with us. can't you come up with someone that could help?"

The Chief paused, reflecting on the sincerity of Dee's words. "Let me think on it a bit."

"Thanks Chief, that's all I can ask for. I know that if IA comes in here we'll all pay hell for it. I'm trying to avoid that at all costs."

The Chief gave Dee a wry smile. "Like you, I don't want to go through IA unless I actually am forced to do so. IA will make a mountain out of a molehill, and turn the precinct upside down and inside out. It'll take months to clear away the stink that they'll make."

#=#=#=#=#

The Commissioner was in a bad mood. At the sound of the knock on his door, Rose looked up, rather annoyed at being disturbed so early in the day, and brusquely called out, "Enter."

Diana Spacey entered the room, automatically putting a more pleasant look on the Commissioner's face. "Diana, two visits in two days? I'm honored." Pushing his chair back and motioning toward his lap he added, "Come, sit here with me."

Diana pointedly ignored the seating offer, preferring to stand beside the desk. Her arms were crossed and the look on her face was anything but happy.

"You know, Berkeley, when I spoke with you yesterday I didn't have all the facts. And, of course, you didn't feel obliged to enlighten me. But after talking to Ryo I know what happened. I'm saying this as a friend, Berkeley. Stop chasing Ryo. Permanently. Ryo has the upper hand, and can only win this battle."

Berkeley smiled, holding out his hands in supplication. "Diana, I …."

"Shut it, Berkeley, you're going to listen to me, so don't try to charm your way out of this. Right now Ryo's independently wealthy [2]. He doesn't need this job, he makes enough through his art shop to be quite comfortable. He can quit, and has hinted that, if necessary, he would have no problem doing so. But then he can out you, and in a most unfavorable light. One that would totally ruin any advancement plans in your career, and I do know you have some in the works. Being labeled as an attempted gay rapist just doesn't read well with the résumé.

"You've pushed him hard enough to make him consider this. He's had enough, and he has the entire department behind him, even if they don't know all the facts about his private life. You don't love him, you're infatuated with him. He's something you want but can't have. If you had any love for him you wouldn't try even half the nonsense you do."

Berkeley's attitude had suddenly gone sour. "This isn't your concern …."

Diana leaned over, grabbed his tie roughly, and looked straight into his eyes. "Yes it is. Despite the lack of attention from you, I really do care for you, and I thought there was at least a slight return of my feelings. But you run so hot and cold with me I'm beginning to believe that you aren't worth the effort, and that I should look elsewhere for someone I can count on."

With a deep sadness on her face, Diana released her hold on his tie and straightened up to leave. "You really are a disappointment; we could have had something special. Goodbye, Commissioner Rose." She then quietly left the room.

Berkeley sat in shock, unable to move, stunned by Diana's last words. Finally he reached over and hit the intercom.

"Yes sir?" came the reply.

"Cancel my appointments for the day. A situation has come up and I need to leave. Defer all calls unless they are absolute emergencies that I need to handle; send those to my cell."

"Yes sir, I understand."

_Lucky you –I wish I understood. I've fucked everything up – what am I going to do?_ Berkeley gathered a few things from his desk, then headed to the coat rack by the door. Hitting the light switch, he exited the room and headed for the garage.

#=#=#=#=#

Berkeley had gotten in his car and left the city, not with any specific destination, just away. He'd driven for about an hour, realizing now that he was headed north, up Route 9. He had just passed Poughkeepsie, headed towards Hyde Park. The road skirted the Hudson River, at this point nearly across from the Catskills, and every so often there were places to pull off and admire the scenery. Even though it was early fall, many of the trees were in the process of transforming into works of art. It was between tourist seasons, summer for the local sites like Hyde Park and its mansions, and fall for the spectacular view of the flora in the Catskills and further north, the Adirondacks.

He parked the car in one of the pulloffs and walked over to the railing at the edge of the overlook. It was a clear day and the river was a beautiful blue ribbon through the multicolored countryside. A mild breeze stirred his hair, causing it to flick in and out of his line of vision.

But Berkeley wasn't seeing what was in front of him, he was lost in thought, rerunning the past few days in his mind. And taking stock of his actions over the past few years.

_Ryo. Lovely Ryo. Beautiful Ryo. When did I get so obsessed with you, Ryo? When I first saw you on that balcony? I guess that was when the urges started. But you were already with that street rat Laytner._

_I've been chasing an impossible dream for what, 5 years now? That dream's not going to happen, Berkie old boy. I'm over 40 years old. It's past time to settle down. I've got to give up on you, Ryo. It's only going to get harder now. Laytner's seen to that, damned smart of him. How the hell he wormed his way into your heart I'll never know. He's just a glorified, smart-assed street punk._

_Laytner – I've got to admit he's kept his head about him through all of this. I expected him to at least take a swing or two at me, but he was well in control. You've been a good influence on him. I guess Laytner's not that bad a person, really. I'm just bitter because he has you. Maybe if I'd met you first…. No, that wouldn't have made a difference. Ah, Dee-Dee's right. I don't love you. I would have dumped you, and Laytner would have picked you up and made you his anyway._

_I may want you with every fiber of my being, but I don't love you. You are the number one item on my wish list, but that's all. You aren't someone I see in my distant future. That I always envisioned spending with Dee-Dee._

_Ah, Dee-Dee, you put the final nail in my heart. You stated everything I am, and in no uncertain terms. I just killed my hope for the future, too, didn't I? By being greedy and stupid. Both you and Ryo are too good for me._

_How the hell do I straighten this out now? I've got everyone out for my blood. Apologies might help the situation, but I doubt they'll be accepted, it's gone on for too long to seem sincere. Not that I can blame anyone for failing to believe me; I have no one but myself to fault for that._

Berkeley walked slowly back to his car, finally noticing the surrounding scenery. _Pretty country, I wouldn't mind settling up here. Maybe I'll look into the possibility of rejoining the State Police; it would definitely get me out of range of temptation, and might be the best solution at this point. _With worrisome thoughts and a troubled heart Berkeley got in and started the car, heading back to the Big Apple and some tough decisions.

TBC June 15th or thereabouts

#=#=#=#=#

[1] I used the term 'sub' for the sandwiches that Dee bought. Depending upon locality within the United States, this sandwich has many other names. Look up _Submarine_sandwich_ in Wikipedia for these other names.

[2] In my story, 'My Future from the Past', Ryo inherits a substantial amount of money and some artwork that allow him to start an artshop, among other things.


	4. Chapter 4

When Pigs Fly, Part 4

Chet Jordan are mine – everybody else belongs to Ms Matoh!

Chapter 4

Diana was lost in thought, studying the outline Ryo and Dee had made of those whom they felt were involved in the setting up of their two suspects, or at least they strongly suspected this was the case. She could definitely see why they, and in particular Ryo, had asked for her assistance. There were many things here that would be difficult for the Police Department to do without raising some sort of public outcry of abusive tactics and misuse of power.

Dee grudgingly admitted they needed her help, but he had never really gotten along with Diana as well as Ryo. But then, there were very few people that Ryo didn't get along with. But he and Diana had been at each others throats from the first time they worked together – she had even intentionally gotten him in hot water with Ryo.

Ryo had thoroughly done his homework on this one; and she also could see his hope that Jordan and Chet could be given lighter sentences than the situation seemed to call for. Too much of what had happened was not of their choosing. They were, for a lack of a better phrase, wined, dined, and primed to accept a little risqué adventure. Being college students, an encounter with drugs is almost inevitable nowadays, sad as it seems. Once they had fully felt the effects of the drug, they were given the keys to the van. The plan was to loose the piglets at the airport, which they did with glee. But they did not obtain the piglets – someone else had stolen them. They were guilty of gross stupidity, but little else.

At the moment they didn't have anything concrete to prove most of this, but there was enough information that, with the proper persuasion, answers and solid evidence could be obtained. Wiretaps and stakeouts were the first step, and the FBI would be best to do that, seeing National Security was at risk here. Then they had to make plans to allow the guilty parties enough time to incriminate any other suspects that hadn't been uncovered up to this point.

The element of surprise was in their favor; though. So far the real guilty parties thought they had gotten away with framing two innocent scapegoats. All interrogations by both law enforcement branches upheld the idea that the two in custody were being blamed entirely for the whole airport fiasco.

Before Jordan and Chet were released on bail, Diana had met with them and their public defender as to what they would like them to do. The aim was to have them act as if they were entirely to blame and not to mention anything about the group that had actually set the plan in motion.

The lawyer knew what the FBI was planning and approved; it wasn't illegal but it was misleading and definitely a good ploy. Also, the deal offered was sweet, and it looked like his two clients would have very lenient sentences compared to the others involved.

It took several more weeks of lead-chasing and interviewing, but they had finally gotten all the information they needed to start the operation. Everybody was synchronized, each knowing what they had to do and exactly when. It was almost noon on the day of the scheduled takedown, and Ryo and Dee were waiting in their office for Diana to arrive.

There was a knock on the door, and Diana entered, leaving 4 burly gentlemen in the main room outside. Dee was taken aback. This was Diana, the sea hag? Where was the sexy outfit? The 'I'm here to party' girl? This was a professional FBI agent, with the air of one who would not hesitate to shoot you in the balls should you try anything out of the ordinary. And she was definitely dressed to do business.

Ryo loosed a low whistle. "You sure can do the FBI image to perfection, Diana. I think this is the first time we've actually gotten to work together professionally, other than that one undercover case." Shooting a quick glance towards Dee he added, "Well, my partner worked with you, right Dee?' The tone in his voice dripped of sarcasm.

Dee flinched, and wondered if Ryo would ever forget that incident, or get tired of rubbing his nose in it. "I keep telling you, it was **undercover** – not under covers!"

Ryo smirked. If nothing else, he knew which spots to hit to get a reaction from Dee.

Diana laughed, remembering the episode. It was the first time she had worked with this particular pair of NYPD detectives, and she found it quite educational. It was also the start of her problems with a certain police commissioner. But she didn't want to even think about that individual at the moment; that particular hurt ran deep. Just keep the mind on the business at hand.

Diana wore little makeup, and what she had used was all natural toned, even to the nail polish. Her hair was pulled back into a matronly bun. Lightly tinted black-rimmed glasses rested on her face, a harsh look compared to the gold rimmed rose-tints she usually wore. She was dressed in a very business-like black suit with white pin stripes. The white blouse was shirt-tailored, with a feminine black tie accenting the neckline. The skirt was A-lined, and went just below her knees, extremely long for what they were used to seeing her wearing. The black leather shoulder bag and matching low heeled pumps finished the outfit. For as stylish and professional as she looked, there was nothing to hamper her chasing down a suspect; the outfit had both fashion and function. And hidden somewhere, either shoulder or thigh, they knew there was a holster.

The gentlemen she had left in the outer office looked every bit as professional. In fact, all they needed was a corsage flower in their lapel or a violin case and each could easily pass for mafia hitmen. All stood rod stiff, hands clasped in front of them, looking straight forward, as least as much as one could tell through their dark tinted shades. None were under six feet tall (185cm), and they had physiques that a body builder would die for – each cut a very menacing figure. She must have chosen them specifically; as they were the epitome of a fear factor.

"Let me introduce you to our assistants for this afternoon's work." She had called the four men in and all the introductions were made. It should be no problem rounding up all the suspects, and they did a final run-through of the details. A secondary plan had been made in case someone had gotten wind of what was to go down. They didn't want to risk losing any of the targets at this late date.

#=#=#=#=#

The mission had been concluded successfully, all the 'presumed to be guilty' lowlifes had been rounded up and charged with their part in the escapade. Official thanks would be given to the NYPD for their very helpful assistance in the case, but if was now the FBI's case. The paperwork had been started, and by the end of the week all would be in the capable hands of the FBI.

Diana sat perched on the corner of Ryo's desk, transformed into more of the Diana both the detectives knew best. The FBI agent was put away for another day. Her hair had been freed from the matronly bun and the glasses replaced with her normal rose-tints. The suit hung on a hanger on the coat rack, along with the shirt and tie. She now wore her normal 'party girl' look, tight top and short skirt, with matching heels.

As she put away the mirror she used while she brightening her lipstick, she said, "Well, this was a job well done, are you both up to dinner, my treat? I haven't had time lately to catch up on all the local gossip and I just know that you guys are sitting on some juicy stuff."

Ryo laughed. "Sure, I'll come. I wasn't sure how long it would take today so I arranged for Bikky to have dinner with Carol and her aunt." Turning to his partner he asked, "You coming too, Dee?"

Dee grinned. "Hey, if she's parting with her money, I'm gonna go." His face got very serious suddenly. "Wait a minute, where are we going for dinner? If it's Mikky Ds I'll pass."

Diana's eyes narrowed, and a smug look covered her face. "Well Dee, I was going to take you somewhere nice, but since you asked, how about a nice hot dog from the street vendor?"

"That I would expect from you. Ain't a high class bone in your body, you old sea hag."

Ryo sighed, totally exasperated. This was beginning to sound like a typical Dee/Bikky conversation. "All right, that's enough children. How about the Italian restaurant around the corner? They've got a nice wine selection, really good food, and not all of it is Italian."

#=#=#=#=#

Ryo had just left the doctor's office, anxious to get home and shower. The cast on his arm had been removed, and his arm looked like something that had been buried and recently dug up. The skin smelled terrible, and was a flaky, pasty white. Six weeks of immobility definitely left its mark; his left forearm was thinner than his right, showing that even everyday movements helped keep the muscles in shape.

After a half hour in the bathroom he had managed to get his arm smelling better, and the skin care lotion had abated of some of the itch and nastiness of his skin. There was nothing he could do about the whiteness except wait for the sun exposure to bring it back to normal.

Ryo knew that Dee had been waiting for the cast to come off; wanting to get back to a normal romp in the bedroom. The cast had really put a damper on the closeness when they made love. Not that Dee had totally thought the cast was bad news. Dee had taken some liberties with him while the cast limited his movement. A few times he had even started to irritate Ryo with his intimidation and antics, especially the last time.

But the cast was finally off, and they had planned a small celebration that evening in honor of the event. Bikky had agreed to stay over a friend's house that night, noting he wanted nothing to do with their perversions. He stated that his impressionable young mind might be damaged by being within hearing distance of such activities. Both Ryo and Dee had trounced him once he said that, stating he wasn't as innocent as he was making out. The real clincher was when Ryo asked about the condoms in his dresser drawer, the ones hidden in a rolled up pair of socks. Right then Bikky knew he'd better quit while he had the chance; the discussion was over – for now. And now he had to find a new hiding place for the condoms.

Ryo had made a small roast chicken for dinner, along with baked potatoes and a fresh green salad. Dee had brought a bottle of wine to toast the occasion, and hopefully loosen up Ryo for later, although he did seem quite affectionate at the moment.

After dinner the remains of the chicken were cleared, and the dishes were done and put away. As soon as they had finished Ryo wasted no time in cornering Dee. Dee, shocked by the aggressive behavior of his partner, but decided to see what Ryo was up to and go with the flow, allowing Ryo to take the lead.

Ryo had them both on the bed in the preliminary round of foreplay. Clothes had suddenly gone missing, and somehow Ryo was already straddling Dee's chest. It was then that Dee noticed the whiteness of Ryo's arm.

"I think you need to do some of the driving for a while, to darken up that bleached arm. Damn, it really looks gross. Remind me not to break anything."

Ryo's smile didn't fade as he replied, "Yeah, it is kinda gross, and you definitely don't want to break anything. The cast is the least of the problems." At that, Ryo lowered himself onto Dee's chest and started leaving little kisses all over.

Dee was in heaven, wrapping both arms around Ryo and moaning, "more baby, that feels so good."

Ryo's hands had now begun to travel all over Dee's body, touching, tracing, tantalizing every inch they touched. Dee squirmed happily under him, enjoying all that was being done.

Ryo had now reached the point where his hands were sliding to Dee's arms, forcing them over his head. While holding down Dee's right arm, he continued his kisses up Dee's left arm, to the elbow, onto the forearm, the wrist, the palm, the fingers.

CLICK.

Dee abruptly regained his senses. Ryo had just cuffed him to the bed. It took a few more seconds to form the words for the question. "Um, Ryo, what are you doing? Why am I cuffed to your bed?" Then a carnal thought came to him, "You're up for something kinky tonight?"

Ryo sat back and viewed the confused man beneath him. "No Dee, not unless you consider revenge kinky."

"Huh? Revenge? For what? What did I do this time?" He was still trying in vain to free his wrist, but Ryo had fastened it properly.

"How many times in the past few weeks have you taken advantage of the fact my arm was in a cast? How many times have you done things I didn't want, knowing full well that I couldn't do anything to stop you? Hmm? How many? Do you even remember?"

Dee mentally cringed as he remembered the last time they made love, or precisely, he made love to Ryo. Even he had to admit that he was a bit rough that night. "Aw, baby, I didn't do anything that hurt you. It was only once or twice anyway. And you enjoyed it too, right? You know I love you."

"That you love me has nothing to do with it. You did what YOU wanted, with no concern for what I wanted, positioned me so I could not move easily, and everything was done with the knowledge that I could do nothing to stop you. That doesn't sound too much like love to me; it sounds like a greedy, self-centered, horndog of a bastard to me."

_Aw, shit. He really is pissed about last time._

Ryo had an evil grin on his face. "Now YOU get to be incapacitated, and I get to do what I want."

"Wait a minute, at least you could move away. I'm stuck here…."

"You should have thought about that when you pinned me down last time." Ryo then moved down Dee's body, lightly running his fingers along his sides and onto his erogenous areas, causing Dee to squirm unmercifully.

"Ryo!" Dee was moaning quite loudly now.

Ryo looked at Dee with surprise. "Hey, I'm just beginning. What are you going to be like by the time I'm finished?" Then he promptly stepped up the torture.

By the time Ryo was finished, Dee was totally spent. There hadn't been an inch of his body that hadn't had something done to it, either pinched or fondled or kissed or sucked or stroked. He had to admit Ryo could handle sexual torture better than he could. He had never gone to this extreme with Ryo.

"Ryo, babe, could you please uncuff me? My arm is beginning to hurt. And I gotta go. Please?" He looked forlornly at his partner, now lying beside him, enjoying the afterglow of his lewd treatment of his partner.

Ryo rolled onto his side and studied Dee. "Well, I don't know. I suppose I should…." But already his fingers were again seeking out the erogenous zones on Dee's body, causing him to react almost immediately.

"Please Ryo, I really gotta pee. Hey, hey! Don't do that! I'm sorry! I won't take advantage of you again. Just PLEASE let me go."

Chuckling, Ryo retrieved the key from the nightstand drawer. "I will hold you to that. If you ever take advantage of me like you did last time, this will be a pleasant memory, understand?"

"Yes, now unlock me. I promise I'll be good."

Ryo couldn't help but laugh as Dee ran toward the bathroom. He'd wait until Dee got back in bed, and then he would start all over, this time with a much more cooperative attitude.

#=#=#=#=#

Commissioner Rose hadn't been seen in his office at the 2-7 for over a month. The reason that was being circulated was that he had been called away by an emergency in another precinct, and it required all his attention. It sounded reasonable, especially with as quickly as he had left that one day. Over the previous four plus years he had been situated at the 27th precinct, he had never been away this long for business reasons, only for vacations and conventions. But the undercurrent of gossip told a different story – he got caught with his hand, or more specifically another appendage, where it shouldn't have been, and IA (Internal Affairs) smacked it. Neither story was totally true, but neither were they totally false.

Yes, he was working in another precinct on a difficult case, but of his own choosing. He could have handled it easily from his office at the 2-7, but he wanted and needed to get away, to distance himself from the distraction called Detective Randy MacLean. He had been caught in some illicit actions, most of the details known to everyone in the CI unit, and suspected by the some of the other employees of the precinct. So far IA hadn't gotten wind of it, but even his rank as Police Commissioner would not exempt him from the rules that governed the rest of the police force, or the general populace for that matter. Sexual harasser, stalker, attempted rapist – gay rapist at that – these were all things that he could be labeled, and he knew it. Proving even just one of the charges true would cost him his job and his career, no question about it.

It's funny how sexual desire can totally obscure your views on love; they definitely aren't the same thing. When charm and good looks weren't enough to get what he wanted, he used his position and money to get what he wanted at the time. All too late he realized that none of those things would get him anywhere near the person he actually regretted pushing away.

His actions had already lost him the one woman who made his heart beat faster. He had no idea how to reverse that. And right now, that bothered him more than not being able to pursue Ryo ever again. Diana hadn't even tried to contact him after that day in his office. She had helped the precinct gather evidence for the 'Flying Pigs' case, only conversing with him when she needed official assistance from the NYPD. After they had gathered the necessary evidence she then left, travelling to the main office in Washington DC for a debriefing session.

Diana's words about caring for him were haunting him, but the knife in his heart was the, 'Goodbye, Commissioner Rose'. She'd had strong feelings for him and he hadn't even noticed. He had treated his relationship with her as casual, without any sign or thought of commitment. He dated others openly, both women and men, joking about it when she found out, at times even going so far as flaunting it in her face. He was a fool, and he knew there was no easy cure to this self-inflicted dilemma. But where could he start to fix it?

He had left several messages on her phone, but so far she had not answered, not even a voicemail letting him know she had received them. His emails were equally fruitless, probably delegated to the trash bin. He would even welcome a scorching reply to let him know she had even read them. Even after a month he was still in limbo, with nothing on the horizon to aim for. Would he ever be able to win her back? Even as a friend?

He had finally returned to his office in the 2-7, but things were not as they used to be. He had very little interaction with the members of the CI unit, preferring to run his orders through the Chief. For the past three months he'd had no contact with either Ryo or Dee, so both were surprised when they were asked to go to the Commissioner's office one afternoon.

When they arrived they were surprised to see the Chief already there. Evidently there was a new case that needed their assistance. But both the Chief and the Commish seemed nervous about something.

Once they had seated themselves, Rose spoke. "I called you here today to issue an apology. The Chief is here as a witness, since he too was involved." Rose shot a glance toward Dee as he said this. Dee just glared back.

Fixing his eyes on Ryo he spoke. "Ryo – Detective MacLean, I owe you an apology. My behavior toward you since I first came here has been atrocious. I lost all sense of morality and respectability, I left all coherent thoughts behind; I only thought of you as an object of desire. I truly regret my behavior."

Rose cleared his throat before continuing, his voice having become a bit raspy. "I have learned my lesson. Detective Laytner, I am doing this in your presence so you can hopefully see the sincerity of my words. I will no longer impede either you or your partner in your professional or private lives. I am truly sorry for all the aggravation I caused the two of you."

The room was quiet for a long moment, then Ryo spoke. "I accept your apology."

You could feel the tension dissipate in the room. Ryo continued, " Your fault was in your personal dealings with me. I never disliked you as a friend, I just didn't appreciate your romantic attentions. You are a good man, a great Commissioner, an exemplary boss. I am proud to serve under your leadership. You have done much for your men and women in the NYPD, backing and assisting them when they need you the most. I look forward to working with you in the future, and a continuation of our friendship." At that he offered his hand to Rose, who took it with a very grateful smile on his face.

As Dee and Ryo walked back to their office, Ryo asked Dee if he accepted what Rose had said, if he still harbored bad thoughts toward the Commish.

Dee sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I think he is sincere. It's been over three months and he hasn't so much as tried to corner you in the hall. No impromptu meetings about nonsense things, no dinner meetings to discuss cases, no kisses stolen in passing. I think he's cured.

Ryo smiled. "Good, I'm glad you aren't holding a grudge. But he still hasn't been able to contact Diana, and I think that is the major reason for the cure."

Dee thought for a moment, then replied, "I think you just might be right about that. He took her rejection really hard."

By the time they reached their office, the phone lines were both ringing and business took over. Thankfully, there was no more time for thinking about past happenings.

#=#=#=#=#

It had taken almost a year to get through the legalese and political red tape to bring the 'Flying Pigs' case to trial. Considering all that was involved, it hadn't taken too long to bring it to a successful conclusion. Those that had originally dreamed up the stunt got jail sentences, though a bit too lenient in Ryo's eyes. Jordon and Chet got off with several years of public service, a light sentence considering what they could have faced. The University didn't suffer too much bad publicity from the case, mainly due to the strange nature of the case, and the fact that no one was hurt.

Since both had been the original arresting officers, both Dee and Ryo attended the trial when requested, and tried as much as they could to attend the sessions that did not require them to be in the courtroom. For the final reading of the sentencing they were there along with Diana, and surprisingly, Commissioner Rose.

Congratulations were made all around on the successful conclusion of this unusual case. Even the lawyers on both sides seemed pleased with the outcome. Dee and Ryo were about to leave when Ryo noticed that the Commissioner had gone over to congratulate Diana. Ryo grabbed Dee's arm to stop him from leaving the courtroom, earning a questioning look from Dee.

Ryo motioned with his head toward Diana and Berkeley. In a low voice he said, "I'd like to see how this turns out first, OK?"

Dee glanced at the pair and nodded in agreement, both taking a seat in the back of the courtroom under the pretense of going through some paperwork.

Neither could hear what was being said, but the body language spoke volumes. Both were tense as they shook hands, curt nods and smiles as congratulations were given and received. Berkeley broke first. He looked like a small child, his head bowed, hands clasped in front of him.

As he started to speak, she tried to interrupt. He held up one hand, signaling her to at least hear him out. They did hear, 'Please, Diana, just listen', but then his voice lowered. He spoke to Diana for several minutes, fidgeting with his hands, and only occasionally looking up into her eyes before he finished what he had wanted to say.

Their faces told the whole story. He had swallowed his pride and apologized to Diana. His eyes showed hurt and a need for redemption. Even Dee felt sorry for the Commish; this definitely wasn't the same man that was flagrantly chasing Ryo around up until last year.

Diana looked hesitant, probably wanting to believe whatever the Commissioner had said, but knowing him too well in the past made it difficult to accept his words. But whatever she replied, it seemed to give him a spark of hope. He smiled, and she seemed to soften a bit. A few more words were spoken, she nodded, then they both moved toward the back of the courtroom, evidently leaving.

As they passed Dee and Ryo, they stopped to speak with the pair. "Diana and I are going to get some lunch, would you like to come with us to celebrate the successful end of the case?"

Both Dee and Ryo knew they could not go. If the two of them were to patch things up and undo past indiscretions, they needed to be alone, and a long lunch would go a long way in that direction.

Dee shook his head, and Ryo answered for them. "Ah, sorry. Bikky's off from school now, and I promised him a pizza once we got done here. I'll take a raincheck on this though, OK?"

With a undisguised look of relief, Berkeley smiled and accepted the answer, then turned to continue towards the doors. Ryo's eyes caught Diana's, and he saw the gratitude in them. Giving her a wink and a nod, he watched as they left together, not exactly as friends, but a hell of a lot closer than they had been for the past year. There were feelings between the two, feelings neither could forget. There was a lot of things that they needed to work out together. Both Dee and Ryo knew that it would take a lot more time for them to get back to anywhere near where they were a year ago, but at least now they were trying. One couldn't ask for more.

FIN

#=#=#=#=#

And what of the relationship between Berkeley and Diana? Ah, that's another story for another day!

#=#=#=#=#

A REPLY TO A REVIEW:

Lyell, I received your review, thank you. You offered no way to respond to the questions you posed, so I must do it here.

_1. But why the M rating? _

These are the rules for the FanFiction site:

Failure To Comply With Site Rules Will Result In The Removal Of Stories And/Or Suspension Of Account.

M (MATURE RATING): Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

MA (MATURE ADULTS RATING): Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes. PLEASE NOTE DOES NOT ACCEPT EXPLICIT CONTENT, FICTION RATING: MA, AND THE RATING IS ONLY PRESENTED FOR REFERENCE.

That said, one of the points of this story is that a high ranking public official is sexually harassing one of his employees, possibly leading up to an attempted rape. Another point of the story is dealing with homosexual realationships, a subject that still carries a heavy taboo in our society. These ARE mature themes, kept to a non-explicit rating, and thus require the M rating.

I can, and do, write sexually explicit stories, but as stated above, they are not allowed on this forum. In the other story I am posting here (My Future from the Past), I severely abridged chapter 4 to allow it to be posted here. The unabridged version is on another site, one that allows explicit detail.

_2. You seem very sure when you're gonna post next, do you have the chapters written out already or is the date an estimate of when you have time to post? _

In my profile I state that all my stories are finished before the first chapter goes up. I dislike getting into a story only to find the author gave up on it, or worse, has taken 5 years to post 3 chapters. In good conscience, I cannot do that to the readers. This particular story was started over a year ago, while the other has been in the works for almost 2 years. I may tinker a bit, but they are basically done. As to frequency of posting, I schedule one chapter a month due to other constraints on my time, regardless of how many stories I have active at the moment (now only one since this is finished). This allows time to write another story without worry of time constraints; right now I have several months before I need to finish my current work.

_3. And you should read a manga called Yellow. _

Thank you. I have said manga. Have you read any of Miyamoto Kano's works?

Again, many thanks for taking the time to comment.

LadyFeather


End file.
